Various types of exercise devices exist to develop different parts of the body. One particularly advantageous form of known exercise device is known as a stepper. Such steppers generally include a pair of side by side steps biased upwardly so that the user must overcome the biasing force to move each step downwardly. Frequently such steppers are provided on a frame having pivoted poles to provide an arm exercise device which could be used simultaneously with the stepping action.
Another form of known exercise device is a twister type device which utilizes a pivoted disk in the form of a turntable. The user would step on the disk or turntable and twist at the hips while moving a pair of pivoted poles to, for example, overcome a resistance force at the poles. This form of exercise device develops the arms, waist, hips and thighs.
It would be desirable if some combination exercise device could be provided which incorporates the benefits of both the stepper and twister in addition to the arm exercise provided by the pivoted poles.